1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized elevator unit for adjusting the height of counter tops generally of kitchen or bathroom base cabinets. Also, the invention particularly relates to easy and seamless integration of cabinets with adjustable counter tops with conventional cabinetry and counter tops.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The height of kitchen and bathroom counter tops and other work counter surfaces such as desks, benches and the like is determined according to industry standards in order to most conveniently accommodate the average person. While standard base cabinets and counters are convenient for an average, ambulatory person, access is difficult for one who is confined to a wheelchair.
The most common solution for kitchen and bathroom counter top accessibility is to permanently lower the counter top. The vast majority of handicapped people, however, live with one or more non-handicapped persons and the lowered counters are inconvenient for them. Accessibility should include everyone. Hence, it would be desirable to have an adjustable counter top system that allows, with a touch of a switch, for the counter to be lowered to wheelchair height or returned to standard cabinet height. For the aging and the handicapped, living independently with others for as long as possible is a goal.
There are systems for raising and lowering work counters which make use of telescoping legs. In these systems, a bottom portion is stationary and a top portion with the counter is raised and lowered. The base is telescopically received in a skirt of the movable top portion such that the cabinet appears to be a permanent fixture regardless of what height the top portion is set. These systems, however, do not integrate well with standard cabinets.
Hence, it would also be desirable to have an adjustable counter top system that can be installed in standard-sized base cabinets such that the cabinets with adjustable counter tops can be seamless integrated with conventional cabinetry and counter tops. This would permit installation of adjustable counter tops in kitchens and baths possibly pre-need in new construction or while renovating an existing home, as well as for retrofitting existing cabinets when a need develops.